With the development of the mobile terminal technology and an increasingly important position occupied by it in the user's daily life, the mobile terminal is not just a contact tool in the future but more likely to become a mobile work platform. The smart mobile terminal has the features of: having the support of a powerful operating system, allowing users to run multiple applications simultaneously; in addition to traditional applications such as short messages, phones, and so on, allowing users to easily install and remove the third-party applications.
The advantages of mobility and portability make the mobile terminal increasingly used in the daily life and work, especially, in the diverse working scenes of the business people: different time zones, different working environments, personalized configurations, scenes consisting of audio and video, graphics, images, text, regular text, the current using state of the application, and so on, and the mobile terminal users are provided with more flexible usage modes, if the switch can be performed quickly between different usage scenes of the mobile terminal, the user experience will be greatly enhanced.
However, currently the mobile terminal has no usage mode of the working scene but a simple data backup function, the users can simply back up and recover a data backup, for example, the current short messages, address book and other types of data content are saved as a backup. The backups at multiple time points use the ghost disk mirroring method, which has very large system overhead of the disk capacity and the mirroring recovery; if any method other than the disk mirroring is used for data backup, there is no such a good method that can uniformly recover the status of the local applications and the third party installation.
Since the business of the current terminal users is increasing, the requirements for the personalized usage scenes consisting of audios and videos, graphics, images, text, regular text, the current application usage status, and so on are more and more obvious, if the users can distinguishingly save the current usage scene according to different working and living scenes, the switch of work from one place to another or the switch from work to leisure only needs to be performed under different scenes, with both enhanced personalization and customization; avoiding to use the disk mirroring method will greatly enhance the user experience and performance of the terminal.
Therefore, how to define different working scenes and implement the backup and recovery according to the user's selection so as to provide more flexible ways of using the mobile terminal is a problem that the technical personnel should consider.